cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawk 11
|team = Red |deleted = yes }} Hawk_11 has been a long-standing member of the New Pacific Order and served as Imperial Officer of News and Propaganda. He was officially inducted into the Order on April 5, 2006 and has spent four years in the NPO. During this time, he has served in twelve plus wars, including the Great Patriotic War, and has sat on the NPO Alliance Council for one term and the Council Pacifica for six terms. His nation original nation was Bastok. NPO Membership Beginning Upon entering the New Pacific Order, Hawk_11 did not become immediately involved in alliance affairs. It was only upon the ICSN Debacle did he begin to show interest in the affairs of the Order. Through the short campaign, the nation of Bastok engaged one opponent and promptly destroyed its military and government, allowing the nation to fall into anarchy. Upon the end of the war, hawk_11 was awarded a service ribbon for the conflict. Duties within Pacifica Diplomatic Service In September 2006, Hawk_11 was assigned to oversee diplomatic relations between the NPO and the Viridian Entente. Meeting and working together with VE leadership lead to a great friendship between the two alliances which produced two treaties, the NPO-VE TOUCH treaty and the Christmas Accords (since canceled). the NPO and VE also both became signatories of the World Unity Treaty and fought Great War II and Great War III as allies. Hawk_11 was promoted to Special Diplomatic Envoy for his service as diplomat to the Viridian Entente. In October 2007, Hawk_11 was promoted to Imperial Diplomatic Spokesman, a newly formed position above Special Diplomatic Envoy and below Imperial Legate. In this position, he is tasked with managing the Order's foreign affairs announcements in both private and public settings. In January 2008, Hawk_11 was promoted again, this time to the (again) newly formed position of Imperial Emissary. The Imperial Emissary is tasked as the Imperial Legate's deputy, carrying appropriate administrative and executive powers over the Diplomatic Corps. Hawk_11 is tasked to assist with the daily running of the corps under VektorZero. In August 2008, hawk_11 was promoted a third time to the position of Imperial Legate, and on April 7, 2009 he was promoted to Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs. Media Service On October 4, 2009 Hawk_11 was promoted to Imperial Officer Oversight of the New Pacific Order , titled IO of News and Propaganda. Council Service Hawk_11 served on Council Pacifica. Originally elected in February 2007 to the now-defunct Alliance Council, Hawk_11 has won reelection to Council Pacifica six times all in all, making him the longest serving Councilor across all three councils (Alliance, War, and Council Pacifica) in NPO history, as well as one of the longest serving government officers in a single office. Charged with internal affairs, Hawk_11 worked with the Council Pacifica for the betterment of the alliance. Hawk_11 went up for his seventh term in January '08, but was defeated by an up-and-comer in the alliance named KarlMarx. The contest was settled by a mere two vote gap, the second smallest margin in alliance history. War History Resignation from NPO Service On August 19, 2010, Hawk_11 surprisingly declared his official resignation from his duties and that he decided to leave NPO. This step caused the horror of many people since they held Hawk_11 in high regard. Many friends and colleagues waved him goodbye and wished him the best of luck. Federation of Buccaneers On August 18, 2010, Hawk_11 joined the Federation of Buccaneers which appointed him to be a member of their government on August 27, 2010. Return to Pacifica On December 16, 2010 Hawk_11 re-applied to NPO due to Federation of Buccaneers disbanding. His application attracted much attention and many vouches from the Body Republic. He was accepted back into Pacifica on December 19 and re-instated as an Officer Emeritus, or Former Imperial Officer. Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order